firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Natuan
Location Natuan's location changes every now and then but it is currently in the vacinity of Zankrieg. It is south of Zankrieg but trying to find it is quite difficult. The location is only known by those who were given their powers by the mysterious pikmin Soma. It is also somehow known by Lilith. Climate The rooms within are various in their climate. There is almost no room that has a type of climate for one pikmin or for another. Yet, the rooms change constantly around and you won't find the same room in the same spot. The overall climate is one of lifelessness that only rocks and other inanimate stones. There are various climates within this area. It is a cave and yet it is not a cave at the same time. Ruler/Ruling Party None unless you consider Soma... Terrain effects It doesn't allow just anyone in and only Soma's approval would allow them to get inside. Few pikmin can actually enter in without Soma's approval but that's very few indeed. Each room has a different effect on those coming in... The room of light: It's filled with light particles and therefore boosts everything related to the light element to the max. Darkness is weakned so much by the light that anyone using darkness as his primary element would be affected the most. The light physically attacks anyone who is of the dark element and it cannot be overwhelmed by the other element. It acts like a poison that destroys those who uses the darkness element or is made out of dark energy. The room entirely made out of crystal: It affects all elements equally weakening them. All energy attacks are redirected towards the attacker. Any who use physical attacks are going to be struck by the crystals in the room. This room is harsh and yet just. No one with evil intentions can come in here. It is usually one of the first rooms to appear. The overall effect of this area is that it stops anyone from going back the way that they came. Landmarks There are multiple landmarks within this area. The main ones will be listed here: The first one is the room that seems to have slits in the ground for blades to go. It has pillars and a dome covering this area. It has a blue sky and green grass. The second is a temple within this area but no one can ever get to it unless they know how to proceed through the rooms in the correct order. The third one is a shrine dedicated to someone or something but no one has ever found it. Other notes I had this place in mind in a flash after I started thinking about doing another log for Tacticus. I started it as first as only a one room area and then it started to branch out more and more before long this area was bigger than I had imagined it. Themes Each room has a different theme based on their climate. Overall Theme(s) of the Area: Strange Space - D. Gray-man Black Forest - D. Gray-man Separate Themes: Category:Areas